


The Girl

by The_Hybrid



Series: The Truth Behind The Prophecy [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Little bit of torture, little bit of violence, start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scream pierced the air on the silent ship. It always did this time of day. You would've thought that after all those years, the silly little girl would've gotten used to the pain, but she never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the violence, but it's needed for the rest of the story/series.

The scream pierced the air on the silent ship. It always did this time of day. You would've thought that after all those years, the silly little girl would've gotten used to the pain, but she never did.

In one room, the only room that wasn't white, a girl lay, her back bare, with a woman standing over her with a knife in her hand. Images flew past the girl's eyes as memories were given to her that weren't hers. Forced upon her without her being able to resist. Her screams came from the horrors she saw and the pain that came from the ritual carving of her back. A physical sign, a tag, that told the world that she would never be free. That would, if she ever escaped, remind her of her time here. Remind her of the things she "remembers". Remind her of the task she was given.

The girl's nights were filled with a fitful sleep. The horrors she'd been shown morphing together to make one nightmare after another. But everytime she awoke, she remembered the man. The man who came to the ship one day, lost. She remembers this because it was a real memory. One of hers, that no one could steal. She saved the life of that man, and he had no idea who she was. A man who had done so much damage, saved by a little girl. 

She was just 12 when he came. It was nearly three years ago, but he never came back. Never came to rescue her. His lack of action sometimes made her think that everything she'd been taught about him was true. That he was a man bent on the destruction of the universe, a man who had to be killed. But then she remembers the look in his eyes when he saw her. His hesitation to leave her, even though he knew he'd be dead if he stayed. He knew who was holding her there, and he was scared. A man bent on the destruction of the universe is not scared of a woman on a ship. She vowed that night, after he was safe, far away from the blinding white ship, that she would never hurt him. That she would never be scared of him. That she would never, ever kill him, no mater what Madame Kovarian said. He was not dangerous. He was just sad, so sad.

So sad and alone, always.

**Author's Note:**

> More is to come!


End file.
